The world drenched in blood
by Mace sheperd
Summary: After a brief altercation with a criminal gone wrong, Ben ends up transported in a world where giant beings called Titans are threatening the very balance of mankind...and he, just might become humanities saviour against the Titan menace! BenxHarem!
1. Chapter 1

This story wasn't written by me it was written by Fullmetaldeadman93, I'm posting it for him with his permission.

Author's Note: I do not own Ben 10 nor Attack,

They are the property of man of action and hajime issyama respectively.

Chapter 1: Beacon of hope.

The city of bellwood, a hotspot for criminals and intergalactic Villains to wreck havoc. It is also the home of full-time superhero and world wide celebrity Ben Tennyson, also known as Ben 10!

"Give it up Skullker! Hand over the dimensional transporter immediately or else!" The sixteen year old hero as Jetray before he began firing a barrage of lasers at the criminal in question donning a black biker suit with spikes all around his body and a thick skull mask, hence the name! "You're wasting your Time Tennyson, this baby's gonna earn me a great deal of cash!" The criminal named Skullker exclaimed before blocking the oncoming attack with an energy shield. Ben then slammed the ultimatrix symbol before transforming into Xlr8. "Time to end this thing Fast and easy!" He quipped one of his lame puns as he raced circles around Skullker while dealing extra fast punishment upon his opponent before giving him a quick and powerful right hook to the face! "And that's the end of that chapter!" Ben said before reverting to his human form. The sun was already setting and and all he wanted to do was to head home and hit the sack, so Ben decided to collect the stolen transporter before informing plumber HQ.

Just as he was to retrieve the device from Skullker,.."DAMN YOU TENNYSON, LET'S SEE HOW YOU FARE WHEN I SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO A WHOLE OTHER DIMENSION!" The criminal proclaimed before charging the device up and firing it straight towards the teenage shapeshifter. Just before he dialed fasttrack on the ultimatrix, Ben become sucked into the swirling vortex as he cried in sheer pain from the electrical shock the vortex produced before disappearing from the world. "Tch, and good riddance to ya you nosy Do gooder!" The black market criminal said before becoming incapacitated by the plumbers who arrived too late. "What have you done with magister Tennyson?" A plumber agent questioned before Skullker opened his pathetic mouth." Heh, somewhere where shitheads like him won't be a nuisance to guys like me!" But little did he know, the dimension he banished Ben would be forever changed by his arrival...

[UNKNOWN LOCATION, BEYOND WALL ROSE]

"AAAAAAHHHH...OMPH!" was all Ben managed before landing in a field, creating a massive crater around the land. "Oh...ah damn!, that freaking hurts!" Ben shouted before rubbing his head as he began to slowly rise from his current position on the floor. "Argh, if I ever see that sonova Bitch again I'm-ah dammit he ruined my favorite jacket!" He spouted while looking at his tattered clothes." Now, just where the hell am I?" But before he could begin searching his entire surrounding, a large flash of lightning lit the sky as the entire earth shook! "What the hell was that?" He asked himself before going to investigate the cause of the unearthly flash!

[TROST DISTRICT, WALL ROSE]

meanwhile, on the top of wall rose...the 104th trainee graduates were busy cleaning the artillery cannons while one of them, a young man with teal eyes and dark brown hair by the name of Eren Yeager stood on the scaffolding as he gazed deeply beyond the reaches of trost!

"Five years have passed...mankind's finally regained it's dignity. We can win...mankind's counterattack begins now!" He finished...just as a familiar flash of lighting suddenly strikes near the walls...and what stood before Eren and the trainees, was the same monster who caused the fall of wall Maria...The colossal Titan!

Before eren could react, the 60 Meter Titan slams his massive fist to the walls interior as a massive stream of smoke suddenly forced the cadets to cling their maneuver gear hooks on the inner section of the walls as they all gazed at the destruction below them!

"That was close!" Eren said before setting his eyes on the gaping hole in the bottom as flashbacks of his mother's demise plagued his mind. "The gates...broken again! The Titan's will get in again!" Connie said in fear as slowly the Titan scum inched closer to the walls opening.

"No!...I will kill all the Titans!, every last one of them!...EVERY...FUCKIN...ONE!" Eren declared before unleashing his blades as he tried to rally the troops!

"Ready The artillery! Four groups!" Eren called before he began to head straight for the colossal's location! "Prepare for battle! The targets right in front of us! Don't let it slip away!" He commanded as he did a 360° flip before landing in front of the Bastard who caused him nothing but misery...He was gonna pay! "YOU!..it's been five Fuckin years!" Eren taunted before shifting the blades in his hands. "You're MINE!"

[WITH BEN]

after using jet ray to scout the source of the explosion, Ben finally spotted on what look liked a large medieval structure that was being terrorized by a large nude unknown creature as he heard screams of terror echoing throughout the interior! "What the hell is that thing...well whatever you are, I'm not about to let innocent people die!...not on my watch!" Ben exclaimed as he found the perfect alien in his arsenal who could easily take on the massive behemoth! "It's Time to go...WAY BIG!" he said before slamming the ultimatrix

Back with eren, he was about to strike the colossal when the Titan in question began to tear away at the the walls artillery defense. "It aimed for the batteries! So it wasn't just a coincidence that he targeted the gates! He's actually ...intelligent!" Eren contemplated as he realized that the attack on the shiganshina district wasn't a coincidence...it was all planned! Letting his anger get the best of him, eren blindly dashed towards the colossal Titan before it swatted him down on the walls like a fly! "No...no it can't end it here!...IT CAN'T!" eren braced for impact as the colossal raised it's mighty fist in the air, but before he could strike!...

"AAAAAAARRRRGHHH!" Came a large booming voice as another giant about 60 meters and 8 inches tall ( minus the horn) slammed his giant fist into the colossal's face as it made a sickening crunch on impact before it made the Titan skid back two meters!

Eren and the others stood in awe as they gazed upon their saviour, a large white giant with red streaks across its body and a weird symbol across it's chest with a huge horn on his head went into a battle stance before striking the colossal again in the abdominal area before finishing with a massive uppercut! "What the hell is that thing?" Jean said with curiosity as everyone else too wish to know the identity of this mysterious beast." Is that Titan...fighting the colossal?" Eren still could believe his eyes, where they deceiving him?...how could a Titan, an even larger one he might add, attack his own kind?

The colossal continued to throw punches straight at way big, but the tokustar evaded his attacks with ease before countering them with his own. "Time to finish this once and for all!" Way big spoke, startling the young soldiers with his ability to talk."not only is that Titan beating the crap outta the colossal, but it spoke as well...like a human being!" Connie added returning to view the continuing deathmatch."no...I refuse to believe...that this thing...IS ANYTHING LIKE A HUMAN!" As way big delivered another blow to the Titans head, what the trainees were about to experience...would be forever marked in their minds as way big crossed his arms and prepared to unleash his signature attack!

"COSMIC...RAY ATTACK!" he shouted before a massive wave of energy began to fire from his arms, straight at the colossal Titan before it completely annihilated it into oblivion! The trainees all stood in silence at the display of power the horned Titan had just unleashed upon humanity's greatest threat as if it were nothing but a nuisance."he...completely vaporized him...the colossal Titan!...it's..it's finally gone...*sobs*..he's gone!" Eren managed to say with tears finally letting loose after all these years...the colossal Titan...the one who caused humanity's downfall...was finally gone!

Way big then turned to see eren and the others on the walls before slowly walking up to them. "Watch out, it's coming this way!" One of the trainees shouted before everybody unsheathed their blades again. Even if he did eliminate the colossal Titan, they still weren't going to take any chances! "Is everyone alright?" Way Big asked in a soothing voice, managing to their weapons a little but still had them drawn just in case. "Uh, yeah...thank you Mister Uhh...Uhh what's your name?" Sasha politely asked before way big began to introduce himself.."I'm way big, well in this form at Least..." "wait, you...have other forms besides this?" Eren questioned the friendly giant before he continued. "Well, yes!...but in my real form I'm...oh..!" Way big was about to reveal his identity before his head began to feel woozy as he had used up all of his current power in that cosmic ray attack before falling back to the ground, creating an Even bigger crater in the ground before reverting back to his human form, just as the Titans began descending upon his unconscious body. Eren and the others took one look before heading straight for his current location...they weren't about to let their saviour, not to mention a possible ally of mankind to become devoured as eren and the others slashed at the napes of their necks, their weakness, while Sasha managed to nab Ben before the Titans did as they made their way to the walls fast. It was only when they were at the safety on top of the walls, did Sasha manage to take a good look at the young man in her arms as she blushed a great deal of red on her cheeks as she gazed at his handsome face..not to mention his well toned ABS which she could clearly see from his exposed shirtless chest! "Hey guys..the Titan, was a human!" Sasha said as everyone gathered around his unconscious form, for the first time in history...they realized...that this human...may be the key to bringing down the Titan scourge once and for all! And that little piece of information...began to make them feel something they never in a million years thought they would ever experience...Hope!

"I see he's finally made it here, and on Time too!" Came the tone of a familiar time traveling professor as he stood 15 feet away from the humans nearby." It's as a wise man once said: even in the darkest of shadows, can one find a beacon of light to guide them on their journey through life!"


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DONT OWN EITHER SERIES, UNFORTUNATELY (T-T)...ENJOY!

WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA!

Chapter 2: Invasion Of Trost!

[THE COLONY, FIVE YEARS AGO..]

"Today, is a momentous occasion!" A tall man with jet black hair and a weathered face wearing a long black overcoat began as the Entire population of the settlement gathered around him. "As three of our newly fledged warriors are about to embark on our century old mission in search of the elusive Coordinate, a mysterious power that is sacred to our noble order and it's people!" He continued as everyone in the crowd agreed! "Reiner Braun, Bertoldt Hoover, and Annie Leonhardt...you three are the ones tasked with finding the All powerful Coordinate and returning it to us so that we can began rebuilding the world and erase every single sin that mankind has brought upon us! And should you three fail to return with our peoples birth right...well, you each witnessed in your own ways what would transpire if "He" were to find out, am I making myself clear?" The man finished as all three children Bertoldt, Reiner, and Annie stood in fear while complying to his order.

"Yes Lord Tesshin!" They said synchronously as the man now identified as Tesshin chuckled darkly while they stood silently. "Good!, your mission begins now!"

[TROST DISTRICT, PRESENT DAY]

In the middle of the chaos that is ensuing inside of the district of trost, a tall young man dressed in a yellow jacket with white pants, black knee high boots and a sash around his waist was currently straggling on the rooftops in a secluded area as he held one of his hands to his sides in pain.

"GODDAMN IT! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!" The trainee and warrior in disguise Bertoldt Hoover howled at his humiliating defeat at the hands of the mysterious Titan shifter who made him look like a fool with ease.

"If I ever find out who did this to me, I'm gonna-" "BERTOLDT!" Another voice called out to him as he turned around to meet his fellow warrior Reiner Braun landing in front of him with a stern look on his face.

"Bertoldt, what the hell happened back there?" Reiner demanded an explanation from his friend.

"Tch, I don't know! One minute I was taking out the artillery cannons as ordered, and the next thing I knew...some Fucking Titan mopped the floor with my ass and Blew me! No really, he literally Fucking blew me up into Oblivion!

Had I not been wearing my 3d maneuvering gear...I WOULD HAVE BEEN ROYALY FUCKED!" Reiner just stood there unfazed by his friends rant before answering."alright Bert, calm Down!" Bertoldt was unamused,"You Fucking calm down! I'm going to Fuckin kill whoever interfered with my objective! And stop calling me BERT!" "Alright Bert that's enough! Besides the objective has been complete, the walls have been breached again so let's meet up with Annie to figure out our next move!" Reiner finished as he carried Bertoldt over his and flew towards their next location!

[FUELING STATION, TROST DISTRICT!]

"Where's eren, he should be back by now!" A Beautiful Asian girl with jet black hair told her lanky blonde haired friend. "I'm sure he'll be back soon Mikasa, besides...I'm still worried about what will become of wall rose if we aren't able to secure the hole in time!" Armin Arlert said to his best friend Mikasa ackerman as the memory of the fall of shiganshina played in his mind until he heard a familiar voice echoing throughout the square.

"Armin...Mikasa!" Eren called out to his friends as they began running towards him."Eren! Are you ok? Did you get hurt in anyway?...are you bleeding?" Mikasa said while she coddled eren checking him for any specific injuries."Stop it Mikasa, how many Times have I told you I'm not your little Brother!" Eren's scolded her before continuing."besides...we have bigger things talk, things that can turn the tide in humanity's fight against the Titan's!" "Like what eren?" Armin asked curiously while Mikasa had the same interest at heart. "Him!" He responded, motioning to the young man on his back! "But eren, he's just a mere human!" Mikasa countered as eren shook his head in response."no, he's more than that!" He said as he began explaining how the Colossal Titan appeared out of nowhere which made both Armin and Mikasa cringe at the memory of their first encounter with him five years ago before eren continued his explanation."...and that's when we realized that he...could be our solution into defeating those Titan bastards once and for all!" Eren finished as his friends both gave him and the unconscious boy next to them a shell shocked expression."Are you saying that this Guy right here...has the ability to transform into a Titan, and other variants at will?" Armin asked with curiosity while his friend nodded his head in agreement."yeah, that's what he told us at least until he knocked out from exhaustion!"

"But how do we know we can trust him? He could be conspiring against humanity for all we know!" Mikasa replied while gazing at the young hero next to her, who she silently admitted that he was handsome but still kept her guard up!

Little did they know that Ben was slowly regaining his consciousness while overhearing the trios conversation. He couldn't just lay back here and leave those people out there to fend for themselves against those ugly cannibalistic being's they keep referring to as Titans, he needed to Help them as quickly as he could before it was too late! While Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were occupied with their own opinions about what to do with him, Ben silently snuck away before activating his ultimatrix and transforming into big chill...while unfortunately alerting the the three of them as they briefly witnessed his transformation before flying off into the distance!

"So it really is true...that Guy, is no ordinary human being!" Armin answered as Mikasa stood there with a surprised look on her face and eren Smirking in succession."heh, you see that guys...He's the one...the one who'll help us rid ourselves of every last Fucking Titan there is! I'm sure of it!...But not before I have the pleasure of taking most of their Damn kind out First!" Eren declared before looking out in the distance! "I SWEAR!"

Elsewhere, Ben scoured the area searching for any hint of survivors throughout the middle sector of the entire trost district, and everything seemed quite dead at first untill...

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Came the sound from that of a little girl around five years who was becoming cornered by three 12 meter Titans who sought for her flesh! "Please Don't eat me...I just wanna find my mommy and daddy!" The young girl with curly brown cried out with tears in her little blue eyes. Before the ravenous Titan trio could begin to feast on her flesh, a mighty roar filled the blood stained district as Humongasaur appeared falling from the sky and smashing one of the Titans heads off completely clean before landing in front of the frightened child.

"Are you alright little one?" He asked her before she reluctantly nodded as she has never witnessed such a bieng that was capable of speaking human language before! "Good, now please stay behind me while I take out the trash!" Humongousaur said before heading to the next Titan and striking it with a massive right hook while taking the other Titan out with a backhand punch from his left hand before the both of them lay dead beneath his feet!

"There! I can assure you those three won't be a nuisance to anyone ever again!" He said as the tiny girl slowly but cautiously came out of the alley way she was hiding in and approached humongousaur with wide eyes before he gazed Down at her."it's ok little girl, I'm not going to hurt you!" He said politely before kneeling down to her level!"T-Thank you Mr. Uhm?" "Humongousaur, but my real name is Ben!"Humongousaur told her before she continues.

"Mr. Ben, thank you! I thought I was gonna die but then you came and killed those scary Titans

..Thank you!" The little girl said in gratitude as she began to wrap his gigantic leg in a tiny hug before letting go."Did you say you lost your mommy and daddy around here?" He asked before she answered yes to his question."well then, do you mind if I help you find your parents?" Ben asked again before she shook her head as she comically climbs on top of humongousaurs head much to his embarrassment. "Let's go!" She declares in a cute manner while Ben begins scanning the entire area again, taking out any Titans that got his way!

[MAIN GATES, WALL SINA]

"Where could she be!" A young mother asked herself who was lost during the entire evacuation of trost as she stood by the main gates of wall sina with the other refugees, but those high ranking nobles refused to let anyone pass through their as if everyone were mere animals too filthy to enter their precious walls!

Suddenly, the earth then shook as a massive figure slowly began creeping upon the massive crowd as they began pleading for the military police to open the gates, which they gradually denied as the figure loomed closer and closer until a peculiar sound is heard from the figure itself."mommy...daddy!" Yelled the little girl from atop humongousaurs enormous head as she spotted her parents among the crowd.

"Elizabeth!" The frightened mother called as she and her husband began running towards humongousaurs direction, just as he put the little girl Elizabeth down.

"Mommy...Daddy!" She cried in her parents arms as they embraced her."my baby, where were you? You've had us worried sick about you!" Elizabeth's mother scolded her gently before Elizabeth pointed to humongousaur.

"I was lost mommy, there were three titans that were about to eat me! But Mr. Ben came from the sky and went BOOM on one their heads while he told me nicely to stay back and then he went FWOOSH and BAM on the other two Titans before they both died! Then he offered to help me find you and daddy...and that's when we found you momma!" Elizabeth finished explaining her tale to her mother who looked skeptical at first until humongousaur spoke..."your daughter is absolutely correct ma'am!" He spoke, shocking the entire crowd of his intelligence and human speech pattern.

"He spoke...that Titan spoke!" Elizabeth's mother said while humongousaur shook his head in denial."no ma'am, I'm nowhere near those pitiful creatures levels! And why is everybody still here instead of being behind those heavily fortified walls?" He asked as her face became grim."We tried pleading and demanding those military pigs to let us enter the gates of wall sina, but those bastards just kept denying us entry no matter what we do!" Elizabeth's mother explained their situation before humongousaur grew furious! How dare the military police just sit back and go about their daily lives while thousands of innocent people's lives are at stake!

"Let me take care of this problem miss!" He exclaimed before marching forward towards the gates of wall sina!

"Eeeeh! Everyone, hold you positions!" One of the military police's commanding officers ordered his men while the Unamused humongousaur Approached the gates with a stern look on his face.

"I demand that you Freeloaders grant these people permission to enter the safety of your walls this instant!" Humongousaur Ordered the arrogant Mp's who became both frightened and insulted by this Titans presence!

"Freeloaders? Who are you calling freeloaders you filthy Titan piece of shit! If anyone is considered freeloaders around these parts...its those Backwater second grade yahoos your defending behind you!...AND WHO ARE YOU TO BEGIN MAKING US DEMANDS! YOU FUCKING CU-" the commanding officer was unable to finish his rant as Humongousaur grew to his full height and towerd over the Mp's , who were cowering before him! "OPEN THE DAMN GATES YOU SCUM SUCKING FUCK NUGGETS BEFORE I CONSIDER TAKING UP CANNIBALISM ON YOU FREELOADING ASSCUNTS...NOW!" Humongousaur Roared with a murderous aura surrounding him as they finally complied in fear! "Y-Yes, of course!..OPEN THE GATES!"

The crowd of refugees were shocked to say the least that this mysterious Titan who appeared out of nowhere, and one capable of human speech to say the least would ever bother helping them as they began to see him in a different light than they did moments ago as the gates to wall sina finally opened with the Titans "persuasion"! "E-Excuse me sir, if you don't mind me asking...just who exactly are you?" An elderly man asked the varaxsaurian politely before said Being turned to them before reverting to his human self! "I'm just someone who wishes nothing more than to see his own kind live in peaceful co-existance with one another while making sure that no harm should ever befall them...To everyone I knew before coming to this land, I was known...As Ben Tennyson!" Ben replied before everyone else become more surprised that the mysterious Titan who had just earned their gratitude...was a mere human like them!

As Ben braced for the Jeering of the crowd who despised the Titans very existence, he was meet Instead with their applause and approval as they begin surrounding him with praises and many thanks of gratitude before they begun heading straight into the gates leading to wall sina. " !" Elizabeth's mother began "I would very much like to thank you for what you did for us, if it wasn't for you...I would have never been able to become reunited with my precious little girl, and certainly we would have never been accepted into the sanctuary of wall sina without Your help!" She exclaimed before giving him a Peck on the cheek, earning a blush from the Ultimatrix wielder. "Uhm, your welcome Mrs..." "Ms., it's anabelle Anderson!" She mused. "Well Ms. Anderson, it was my pleasure!" Ben said before turning to Elizabeth."will we ever see you again n?" She pouted with puppy dog eyes before he earnestly replied..."of course kiddo, after I clear this mess with the Titans!" Ben finished before Elizabeth enveloped him in a big hug which he returned before she and mother were the last ones to enter the gates before they closed.

"Alright then, it's time to see whether or not I'm able to plug this troublesome hole that damn Titan caused before all this crap apparently started!" Ben told himself before turning into fasttrack and zooming towards the infamous holes location.

[THE BREACHED POINT, WALL ROSE]

"Whew, finally made in a matter of 15.2 seconds!" Fasttrack said to himself before returning back into his original form. But before

The emerald eyed hero could begin coming up with a solution to seal up the hole within wall rose, he was met with an unusual sight as three totally different breeds of Titans emerged from the holes entrance. The first had an insanely creepy smile with short shaggy brown hair, the second one had a feminine build with 8 arms and red spiky hair that appeared as if she had devil horns on her head, and finally the third and last one who was the tallest of them had a very muscular build with What appears to be black iron covering most of his body with long black hair and the most deadliest face that he has witnessed on a Titan so far who seemed as if he was the defacto leader of the three!

"Damn it! I'm not going to be able to seal the hole with those three freaky looking Titans blocking the way! And the tall one, something tells me he is going to be considered more of challenge for me...but I can't allow to have anymore Titans running rampant around the entire walls killing innocent people like Elizabeth and anyone else! It seems...I have no choice in the matters!" Ben then dials the ultimatrix and transforms into humongousaur before coming face to face with the three behemoth's!

"Alright you Cannibalistic trolls, I'm not allowing you mindless beasts to come any further...You're all going Down!" Humongousaur proclaims before attempting to bum rush the Titan trio!

The middle Titan steps forward and slowly walks towards the oncoming Dino man before pivoting to the side just as he was about to rush him and kneed him roughly in the stomach before slamming both of his fists down on his head and took hold of his tail before throwing him into the nearest building as it turned it a pile of rubble! "Fight smarter!" It spoke unexpectedly as humongousaur stared into his blood red eyes. "Wait, from what I heard...Titans...are incapable of speaking, or fighting even!" The Iron Titan then went in a Muay Thai stance as humongousaur began to stand, even if this Titan sounds intelligent like a human, there was no way that Ben was ever going to allow something like him to run around murdering the human race! "I don't know what the hell you are, but...Whatever the hell you're planning on doing here...ENDS NOW!" Humongousaur then proceeds to unleash a flurry of punches and hooks upon the Titan who Dodges them effortlessly and swiftly with incredible inhuman speed before backhanding him to the wall before a blade appears from his iron hand and Impaled humongousaurs seemingly hard skin as the blade piercing his chest managed to hit vital organs, wounding him fatally as he began coughing up blood before reverting back to human form!

"From the trajectory of my blades hitting your organs vital points, I say you have about five minutes before death envelopes you in her icy tomb!" The iron Titan answers to a slowly dying ben. "Let us proceed to our precise location!" He commands the other two Titans as they only grunted in agreement before moving on, however as they left...none seemed to notice the ultimatrix scanning their DNA as a light enveloped the dying Ben Tennyson before a massive blood curling roar erupted from his current location...And Unleashed the Harbringer of Death upon the Titan menace...The Death Titan has finally emerged!

AN: So now three mysterious Titans have made it to the walls...who are they, and why are they here? And who is behind the Mysterious Colony that Reiner,Bertoldt,and originate from? All questions will be answered in due Time my fellow readers! Until the next chapter...FullmetalDeadman93 out!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not claim ownership of neither series, just some Oc's and some original plots, Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Fight!

[THE COLONY, SEVEN YEARS AGO]

"Remember Emily, focus on your surrounding's. . .And always be on your guard!" Explained a man in his mid forties who'd one would think had experienced many battles to his Pupil, a beautiful teenager with cerulean eyes darker than any ocean and long silky golden blonde hair brighter than any sun who stood in a open field scanning the area.

The man then raised his left hand in the air before lowering it down hard as if he were giving a signal! Soon after, three Well built young men surrounded the young women named Emily in an attempt to subdue her while she kept a Stoic expression on her face.

She then went into her own fighting stance as they began their assault, the first one tried to attack her head first...but was met with a nasty seven hook combination to the face before being hit with a devastating uppercut, rendering himself unconscious!

The second one was determined to fight more efficiently than the first by unleashing a barrage of kicks to her while she effortlessly blocked them all. When he was about to strike her neck, Emily ducked in time as she countered with a screw kick to the gut, knocking her opponents air out of his chest before hitting the ground hard.

The third just circled around Emily in hope of finding an opening he could use to his advantage. Sadly, he wouldn't get the chance as she sped towards him at break neck speed before leaping into the air and with one swift strike, connected her foot with his neck as it snapped...completely paralyzing him from the neck up!

Her teacher began clapping his hands in excitement while she wiped the sweat off her forehead as he started walking towards her.

"That was an excellent display of prowess you've shown Emily! Keep up the good work, and 'he' shall promote you to a higher status in his hierarchy!"

"Tch, as I've said countless times General Eisenfaust...I want nothing to do with the likes of 'HIM'!" Emily Leonhardt Told her superior with hidden malice in her velvet voice.

"Do not speak of the Divine Architect like that Emily!, as your Father i-" General Eisenfaust Leonhardt spoke before being interrupted by his daughters sheer condescending laughter.

"Do you honestly believe that Monster is going to be the saviour of our entire race, if you ask me I think it's a-"

"Big sister!" Called out a seven year old with golden locks just like her with the brightest smile on her little cherub face! "Annie, how many times have I told you to never set foot on our training grounds until you're ready and older just like your older sister?" Eisenfaust scolded his youngest daughter as she grew a downtrodden look upon her facial expression.

"Sorry father, I just wanted to see if Emily could tell me another story before nightfall."

"Annie, your sister does not have any Time for such trivial-"

"As a matter of fact, I would be more than delighted to tell you a story dear sister of mine!" Emily reassured her little sister while glaring intently at her so called father for being too harsh on her precious sister. Ever since her mother died, Annie had become the only light in Emily's dark life whilst her father had become nothing but a blind old fool, following orders from a being too sinister to comprehend!

"Shall we head to our usual spot down by the lake?" Emily politely asked her sister before she nodded her in agreement.

They stayed there for what seemed like hours on end enjoying each others company as Emily told Annie many tails from the olden times as they sat by the calm shores of the lake in blissful peace."...as she stood from afar silently watching him, it was destined that the cornered princess and the mysterious Knight who saved her from the evil giant...began to fall in love with each other, and together...they freed the entire kingdom from the mad kings tyranny! And thus, they were Wed one summer later and lived happily..ever..after!" Emily finally finished her last story of the evening as Annie gazed at her sister in anticipation.

"Wow, do you think my life could ever become a fairy tale big sister?"

"Hehe,I suppose that could happen. Why, you already searching for your handsome prince charming?"Emily teased her little sister.

"Uh-uh, forget prince's...I want a real man like a Knight who will treat me like princess!"

"Oh, so it's a Knight you seek eh? I've should have known...mother was always attracted to men who could handle themselves in a fight!...why she chose our father I will never know!"

The thought of her mother saddened Emily as she sighed staring into the evening sky.

"Emily, about mom.." Annie started as she was always curious about her late mother."did...did she love us?" The question itself broke her heart as Emily turned to face sister before replying .."Yes, she did Annie...she loved you just as much as she loved me...and no matter what happens, she is always watching in spirit..."she couldn't finish as Emily started to break down sobbing while Annie begun embracing her in a heartfelt hug while tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"Emily."

"...yes?"

"Promise you'll never leave me...promise?"

Emily stood silent for a moment before answering."I promise...nothing will ever keep me away from you, even if I die trying!" She finished as they both sat in each others company watching the stars appear in the bright night sky!

[TROST DISTRICT, PRESENT DAY]

"To think I was so optimistic back in those days, what a fool I was!" Annie Leonhardt silently told herself recalling her earliest childhood memories as she stood on the rooftops inside the district of trost along with other Trainee graduates who were too busy grovelling in fear!

"Annie!" The voice of reiner broke her out of her train of thought as he and Bertoldt approached Annie, who was standing a good feet away from her poor excuses for comrades.

"Do you have anything to report?" She demanded in an authoritative tone before giving reiner a chance to speak. "The mission was successful, the walls been breached as you can clearly see and the artillery completely dismantled! Though...we did run into a minor setback on the way!"

"What setback?"

"Well, when I managed to break the walls barrier ...I, happened to become under attack by...by..." Bertoldt tried to continue, but the thought of his Excruciating defeat at the hands of the mysterious albino Titan shifter made his blood boil to a degree as he clenched his teeth in anger!

"By what?" Annie Demanded as she held back the urge to knock his ass straight into the ground where his face would meet the bitter taste of dirt!

"By...a Titan shifter!" Reiner finished for him as her eyes blinked in disbelief, the chance of another Titan shifter infiltrating the walls were slim to none! Unless...

"I don't believe it!" She answered, brushing off whatever thoughts plagued here mind at the mention of another Titan shifter in the vicinity.

"It's true Annie, and when I see that son of a bitch again, I'm gonna-"

"Annie!"

Before Bertoldt could finish his rant about killing the unknown shifter, another voice called out to her as she landed near the rest of the trainees...the voice of her Academy rival: Mikasa Ackerman!

"Mikasa? Weren't you with the rear guard?" One of the trainees asked as she brushed them before coming face to face with Annie.

"Annie, I know how bad things have gotten around here, it's selfish...but a personal matter in the forefront!...but have you seen Erens squad?" Mikasa asked her as if her very life depended on it.

"Some squads made it back, but I don't know about erens!"

"We found Armin, he's over there!" Reiner pointed out Armin's location before she went straight for his location.

Meanwhile, Armin wallowed himself in self pity at the traumatic deaths of Eren and his entire squadron, how was he suppose to inform Mikasa that the only shred of family she had left on this godforsaken earth...was gone forever?

"Armin!" Mikasa called out to him as he snapped to, this was it...there was no way out of telling her the godawful truth!

"Mikasa?...I can't ...how do I tell her what happened to eren?...what's the point?" Armin told himself while Mikasa began to inch closer towards him. "I'm so Fucking useless!...I wished I ...would have died with him!"

"Armin! Are you ok? You aren't are you?...where's eren...Armin?" Mikasa asked her downtrodden friend before he looked deep into her eyes as hot streaming tears ran down his cheeks.

'No, please Armin...tell me eren is alright?' Mikasa silently thought to herself beforehand while her eyes widened in disbelief.

"They were...Cadets of squad 34...Thomas Wagner, Nac Tius, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina, and Eren Yeager!...These brave five upheld their duties, and they died valiantly in the field of battle!" Armin finished his eulogy as the entire band of trainees couldn't believe what they've heard!

"His whole squad was wiped out!"

"The same will happen to us if we try to take on those Titan's!"

"I'm sorry Mikasa, it should have been me who died, not eren! I...I couldn't even do anything...I'm so worthless!" Armin exclaimed to her in sadness before she kneeled down to his level.

"Armin, calm yourself...we haven't got Time for you to be emotional right now...on your feet!" Mikasa scolded him softly while keeping her usual Stoic face as she helped him off the ground before facing Marco.

"Marco, if we eliminate or bypass the Titans at HQ, we can then refuel our gear...allowing us to get back over the walls correct?"

"Yeah, but there's just so many of them out there! Even with you on point!" Marco added as everyone agrees about how impossible it would be to overcome such a large obstacle!

"I can do it!" Mikasa said.

"But Mikasa, that's suicide!" Another trainee stated before Mikasa raised her blade in the air.

"I'm strong, real strong! None of you could ever come close...do you hear me! I AM A WARRIOR! ...know this, I have the power to slay all the Titan's that block our path, even if I have to do it alone! As far as I'm concerned...I'm surrounded by a bunch of unskilled cowardly worms! You disappoint me, you can sit here with your dicks in your hands and watch how it's done!" Mikasa wasn't going to be dragged down any longer, if they wanted to sit around and wait for their asses to become Titan Chow...then be her guest!

"But Mikasa, that's crazy!"

"There is no way you could ever hope to beat them...ever!"

The response of her "fellow" cadets almost her laugh...keyword "almost!".

"If I can't beat them, I die!...but if I win, I live!...and the only to win, is to fight!" Mikasa finished her speech before ascending into the dark sky, slaying any single Titan that stood in her way, but deep inside her heart...her inner turmoil has only begun to show it's ugly head!

The lone group of trainees stood there silently as Mikasa's words slowly processed into their minds...were they truly cowards just sitting idly by before waiting for their inevitable demise at the hands of the Titan's? ...or were they soldiers, defenders of the last remaining remnants of Mankind!...the choice was obvious!

'Her oratory skills are what's pathetic! Was the point of that speech to shock us into action?" Jean contemplated while making a decision he knew he would regret later...

"Grr, its all your fault eren!...Hey! Were we trained to let our comrades fight alone? At this rate, we're going to turn out to be spineless cowards!" Jean declared to his fellow cadets before following Mikasa's lead.

"I'm surprised I'd hear him of all people say that!" Reiner imputed before giving both Bertoldt and Annie a look that said 'we'll discuss this later!' Before they began to follow suit!

"Hey cowards! Weaklings! Retards!" Sasaha added before flying off with Connie in tow!

"They're nuts!...fuck it!...LETS DO IT!" The remaining trainees began to rally each other before joining their comrades with Mikasa in the lead!

"Hurry, follow Mikasa! Let's keep this fight short!...we need to eliminate them all before we run out of gas!"

Mikasa kept her composure as she cut through every single Titan in her path, but her sorrow from the loss of her last remaining loved one she considered as family slowly began to take over her emotions!

Armin noticed this quickly and from the way she was using her maneuver gear just now was ...as if she simply just lost the will to live!

"She's using up most of her gas supply! At this rate...she'll run out right away! It doesn't matter how skilled she is...without our agility, we can't do anything!"

He then noticed that Mikasa's emotion's were finally taking a toll on her. "She's not her usual level headed self! She wants to drown out her sorrows through violence!...if this continues any further..."

Suddenly, Mikasa's gas finally runs out as she lands in an abandoned alley before looking up into the gloomy sky above her as the sounds of thundering footsteps approaching her location become evident to her!

"I lived a good life!" Mikasa tells herself before closing her eyes softly, just as a pot bellied Titan lifts his blood stained hands to grab her.

But without a moments haste, Mikasa opens her eyes quickly before slicing off one of the beasts fingers off as she is thrown into the wall next to her roughly.

"Huh?...why? I thought I've given up!" She kept telling herself while straggling to get up from the cold wet concrete floor.

"Why am I standing?...why am I struggling?...why?...my life has no meaning anymore!...WHAT'S KEEPING ME GOING?"

she didn't have a clue why she kept trying to survive, as if her body functioned on auto-pilot!

'Fight...Fight!' Erens words started to scream within her Psyche. "Eren?"

'Fight!...you must Fight!...fight!...FIGHT!'

His words stung Mikasa to a realization as her eyes started to well with burning hot tears. He was right, she needed to fight...to stand her ground even if the foe before her defied all logic...she must fight...She must win...SHE MUST LIVE!

"I'm sorry eren, I won't give up!...I Will never give up Again! If I died...I wouldn't be able to remember you...so I'll win, No matter what!"

Mikasa let out a battle cry before raising her blade behind her, just as she was about to head straight for the Titan...out of nowhere, a sickly green abnormal Titan with a well toned skeletal but muscular structure appeared behind her and struck the pot bellied Titans head straight off his body before unleashing a deadly cry from his skull shaped face!

"Huh?" What Mikasa could muster to say as she witnessed the abnormal Titan in awe, it was like he was the living embodiment of death himself. The most notable feature on his body that she noticed...was a weird unknown green hourglass symbol on his pectoral area!

The Titan then started to proceed to rip the other Titan to shreds violently.

"A Titan...killing another Titan?"

Meanwhile, Armin finally spottted Mikasa in the abandoned alley before scooping her and landing on the safety of the rooftops nearby.

"Mikasa! Are you hurt?"

"Are you guys alright?" Connie interrupted before landing next to them. "Yes!" Armin responded while Mikasa stood silent.

Before Connie could tell them to leave, the Titan then reappeared as three more 15 meters surrounded the abnormal as he looked unfazed.

"Shit! This is bad, four 15 meter Titans are closing in quickly!"

"No!, that Titan in the middle..." before Mikasa could explain even further...the three 15 meters started hanging up on the abnormal...fatal mistake on their part as he went into a battle stance before grabbing one of the Titans arms and swung them at the other two monsters heads before decapitating them both clean off...while he threw the last one in mid air before kicking his head off just as its face met with his foot upon impact!

The three cadets could only stare in shock as the abnormal death Titan let out an unearthly war cry!

"That Titan...it finished off the other Titans?...it knew a Titans weak spot!" Armin deducted as both Connie and Mikasa agreed...Who was this mysterious Titan?

AN: So the death Titan has finally appeared! And before anyone asks...yes, eren will still be a Titan shifter, though there will be many twists and turns in this story that you won't see coming! On another note, who else is hyped about the recent chapters of attack on Titan?, not to mention the season two hype of attack on Titan is upon us people! So until next Time, have a happy new years people! FullmetalDeadman93 out! (:


End file.
